


Tevyat Teddy Bear

by Mahoustar



Series: The Voices Of Tevyat [3]
Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 1: Liyue (Genshin Impact), Language, Spoilers, Swearing, This is neru too.. y'all might know what to expect.., mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: There has been too much going on. Venti had his gnosis stolen by the Fatui, and now Rex was dead. It turns out that Childe was going to steal the Gnosis all along (he was right, take that Paimon), yet there was none. After the dust settled with the harbinger's rage failing.. something started to boil beneath the surface of Shion's mind once he mentioned he was going to free Osial. The monster was felled, and the Jade House lost. Yet... when he sees Morax handing over his own Gnosis to the very same thieves...Oh, he SNAPPED. Shion has had enough of the Tsaritsa's shitty game.— Previously Wakkanai No —
Series: The Voices Of Tevyat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177181
Kudos: 4





	Tevyat Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> there is a neru song, namely Tokyo Teddy Bear. You'll know what to expect about that..
> 
> Shion (the Traveler) swears a lot in the beginning. Moreso than what I've ever written before. Just a heads up. He also cusses out a bunch of people.
> 
> Spoilers for the end of Chapter 1. You have been warned.

Shion jostled past the wild crowd, who were demanding where Rex Lapis was when they needed him. The anger that the traveler had been holding back— one more drop and it would boil over like a pot of shrimp stock left unwatched. He finished climbing the stairs to the Snezyan bank, and Shion slammed the doors open with a profound bang of the wood on the wall. _Why did the sound feel so good?_

Paimon then appeared, and the two unwelcome guests just happened to walk in on Zhongli giving up his gnosis to the Fatui. Childe— or Shion should call him Tartaglia— looked very annoyed. "Con..tinuing with the contract.." Zhongli sighed, and he handed Signoria the rook. Just as Signoria turned to leave, she noticed him standing at the door. "Oh, it's you. Childe bemoaned his defeat to me.. you must be strong if you could beat him and Osial..~" She cooed, yet Childe only flinched when Shion clenched his fists. "Flattery will get you NOWHERE, damn thief." The traveler growled, and Paimon immediately shrunk back a little out of fear.

"What did you call me?" Signora scowled back, yet Childe was trying to discreetly warn her about the fact that Shion had suddenly began looking menacing. "A damn thief. You stole Barbatos's power, and now your evil, poisoned queen has tricked the very earth itself. The people are wondering where their god was in their time of crisis." Shion growled again, clenching his fists. The gesture of the closed fists made Signoria smartly back away. "Damn you, Signoria, and damn your own godess. You will be sacrificed eventually, don't you know!? Your _beloved_ Tsarita is willing to kill all of you to get what she wants! Don't you understand!?" The blond screamed, causing everyone to shrink back.

Even the typically unmoving Geo Archon was startled by the change in tone.

"Morax, people out there are wondering what the fucking hell you were doing while they could've died." Shion shoved past the Harbinger in front of him, and he looked the Archon dead in the eye. "And you just— you just made this out to be some fucking game, right!? Or a show you can just sit back and watch!? Everything you built BY HAND was going to be destroyed if I hadn't struck the Jade House from the sky! I'm damn sick and tired of playing hero! Why didn't you take a stand!? Why didn't you save your people!?" Zhongli wound up taking a step back, and he noticed from the corner of his eye that Childe was ready to book it for the door.

"They looked up to you, Morax. They revered you. And this is what kind of 'thanks for staying with me so long' you give them!? What the fuck, Morax!? What the fuck!" Shion had started storming around the bank, and the poor teller was most likely cowering behind the desk. Childe was almost out the door, but even he was not spared from the traveler's wrath. "Don't you go fucking anywhere, Childe. You're responsible for this shit too!"

The youngest Harbinger only wimpered. "If I catch you or that Fatui scum taking another gnosis," Shion began, and he drew a line across his neck. "You are fucking dead! You hear me!? DEAD!" Paimon was about to speak, yet the traveler stormed over to the door. "Come on, emergency food. There's mages to murder." Paimon wordlessly followed the blond out, and Signoria handed Morax back his gnosis. "T-tell the Tsarita I want to void the contract.. please.." she wimpered. Zhongli merely nodded, and took back the source of his power.

At a nearby camp of hilichirls, there were bloody corpses of the monsters strewn about. Paimon was just hiding in a bush, too terrified to get any closer to her companion. It seemed his rage had completely boiled over at this point in a gory rampage. The pixie saw Shion pick up one of the masks of an Abyss Mage, and he began singing with a terrifyingly gentle voice.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san, ima made gomen.. hiza o furuwase oyayubi shaburu. Nii-san, Nee-san, sore jaa mata ne.._ " Shion then dropped the mask onto the floor, and crushed it beneath his heel as his voice took on a rough growl. " _Saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita! HEY!_ " He sharply turned, and stabbed his sword into the skull of one of the hilichirl corpses. " _Mie hatta SIZE de katagami o toru, nandatte ii no sa kawari ni nareba!_ " He turned again, and collapsed a broken tower and threw his sword dangerously close to the bush Paimon was hiding in. They could see the blood of the monsters he'd slaughtered slowly staining the blade. " _"aisaretai" to kuchi o koboshita, motto joubuna hasami de; kao o kiritoru no sa!_ " He then clenched his fists, and practically screamed his next lines.

" _Zenchi zennou no kotoba o hora kikasete yo! noumiso igai mou iranai to, WHY NOT, I DON'T KNOW! kinmirai souzou asu no shousou tada yurashite yo, I just want to fill the holes in my seams!_ " Paimon thought he was going to get the attention of _someone_ , but it seemed that either no one cared that her companion was having essentially a mental breakdown, or they were trying to ignore it out of fear of what could've happened. " _Mina-san, sayonara, sensei, ogenki de. takanatta mune ni yodare ga tareru.._ "

Shion clenched his fists again, and started to talk to himself (much to Paimon's fright and concern, actually). " _Shoujikimon wa nani o miru?! Honesty made a fool of me! What did honesty get me!? Shoujikimon wa baka o miru! Ah, kore ja mada tarinai yo!_

 _motto ookina MACHINE de kokoro tsuranuku no sa!! C'mon, give me some words of wisdom, tell me my mind is all I need; NAZENA NO, WAKKANAI NO! Near-future dreams, tomorrow's wounds, endure it! Nuime no sukima o umete okure!_ " Shion's breathing was growing heavier, and Paimon knew he was screaming himself hoarse at this point. Yet.. he also sounded like he was about to cry, too.

" _Mou nanimo nai yo, nothing left, hikihagasarete.. itokuzu no umi e to kono saibou mo. Sou boku inai yo, boku inai yo, nagesuterarete.. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLACE TO CALL HOME—_

 _"sonzai shoumei" AH! SHUT UP! Usodarake no karada! I wanna finish, I wanna cheat, tell me the answer! kawarenai no!? kawaretai no!? Is it gone!? Konna no boku janai! These seams have been torn to shreds..._ " Shion stumbled back, and held his head in his hands as he began clenching his hair and continued.

" _Nietatta DAYS de inochi bi o tatsu.. anyone can replace it, they'll do just fine..._ " Shion's body was practically trembling at this point, and his voice was just barely a whisper over the careful breeze on the camp. Paimon slowly approached the blond, but kept her distance. "I.. I just want to be done with this all.." Shion croaked, and he then flopped over onto the ground. The pixie tried to wake him, but their attempts weren't fruitful. Out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed Ningguang and the Milileth approaching the ruined camp. "Over here! Over here!" Paimon called.

"Shion's here!" The Qixing ran over, and Paimon explained to the best of her ability what she'd witnessed. Ningguang seemed to get only more concerned after hearing the story, and she looked over to the unconscious traveler. "He might be on the brink of insanity due to all of this stress.." 

"Is that what 'the seams have been torn to shreds' means..?" Paimon wimpered. The Tianquan nodded, and gave directions to the guards. "Get Shion somewhere where he can recover in peace. I want to have a word with Zhongli." The Milileth obeyed, and took the blond away. "Paimon hopes they'll be okay.."

"Me too, Paimon. Me too." Nigguang sighed, as the sun sunk below the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry shion... i am sorry everyone..
> 
> I set out today to write Vocaloid fluff, not... whatever the heck this is.
> 
> Also, uh.. yeah, this might not get a part two.


End file.
